User talk:Daathblazer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Job for a Cowboy page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, XD1 (help forum | blog) Admin? Hello Daathblazer! My name is Bob and I am a staff member at Wikia. I noticed that you were making an awesome amount of edits over the past few days, and I was wondering if you would like Admin status here at Metal Wiki. Let me know on my talk page! Thanks! Soldierscuzzy 21:56, October 24, 2011 (UTC) * You're welcome Bob! I will keep updating this wiki and I don't how use this Talk page actually. User:Daathblazer 11:22, October 25, 2011 (UTC+08:00) Suggestion Hi, I thought I'd leave a note here in regards to if you're editing pages, that if a track listing or otherwise differs from something you have, you might want to contact whoever put in the original information first (or do some research on it) before wiping it out, like you did with my Celtic Frost Into the Pandemonium page. If you feel it needs to be reworded or put elsewhere on the page, fine, but maintaining history is important. (After all, a "track listing" is exactly that; I didn't take out the "side 1" and "side 2" because it didn't read "album track listing" because we're going to have different opinions on how something "should" look, yet there doesn't seem to be a "how to write an article" page or a list of standards that this wiki has on here or anything.) It also isn't too cool for those of us with chronic fatigue and did these pages in between taking literally a dozen naps a day to have it wiped out. I didn't feel like doing this as it was, but thought I'd let you know in case this was to get out of hand, as I've been getting e-mails about having pages being edited. Darrylb500 (talk) 17:36, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Non-existing links Hey Daathblazer, Hyperion is in fact a fictional band, with that I mean a non-existing band. Even the album Relatives by Blood doesn't exist. Both the band and album actually come forth from a story I'm writing. Of course, I'm not sure if these kind of pages are allowed, because my knowledge about making websites and pages is very limited. Thanks for contacting me though. User:RuurdWoltring, 7:00 AM, Monday 6 May (UTC+01:00) thank you sir. am posting new entry. also have a few new ones to post. cheers. I have a question the list of speed metal bands is not an existant page does that mean that currently no speed metal bands are on this wiki? Gallons of rubbing alcohol flow through the strip (talk) 15:41, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Deletion template I realised this wiki lacks a deletion template, so I threw together a quick one here. Feel free to leave your thoughts below! 'Godzilla Gamer (Talk) ( ) ( ) ' 16:29, September 4, 2014 (UTC) hello! My name is Jamie and I'm on the Community Development team here at Wikia and I have a special love of music so I wanted to say 'hi" and tell you that you're doing an awesome job on this wiki!! I also help run the music hub and new music twitter so please let us know if there's anything you need help on or like to get promoted, especially when it comes to JT news. http://musichub.wikia.com/wiki/Music_Hub https://twitter.com/MusicWikia Thanks and please don't hesitate to get in touch! Alwaysmore2hear